Electronic communications services, such as Twitter, use the Internet to display user-input messages to the global base of Internet users, who choose which specific messages they choose to read based on personal criteria, such as topic or author.
Other methods of electronic communication, such as electronic mail, Yahoo! Messenger or Facebook Messaging use the Internet to allow a user to send messages that are transmitted instantly to one or more recipients that the user must specify.
Mobile devices have their own methods of electronic communications, such as SMS or MMS text messaging between devices. A user must specify one or more recipients, and create and send a text message which is transmitted instantly to the mobile devices of the one or more recipients.
Currently, there are no existing systems for distributing user-input messages to all users of the system in a predetermined geographic location without the need for the sender of the message to create a list of specific recipients. There is a need, therefore, for techniques that allow users to create messages that are instantly accessible by users in a similar geographic location.